


Lost to each other

by Growlll



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Junkrat might be mentioned here and there, Out in the deep woods, Roadhog is werehog, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlll/pseuds/Growlll
Summary: Sometimes life leads you away from others, sometimes it brings you together.





	1. Hike

He had a long trek ahead of himself, rut due at any minute he had to make it to his deep layer. No one to bother him there. He paused to breath the fresh mountian air taking his mask off as he did so, letting the sun hit his tan skin; while he felt more at home here it was not a very sound business practice. It had taken everything he had to get Junkrat off his ass and convince him that he needed to make the trek alone.  
"Mate, c'mon I'm sure it ain't so bad we coul-"  
"No. Too tiny." He prodded Junkrat's skinny chest shaking the offer away. Sure it had made the Twink sad but Roadhog really did not want to breed with that hot mess of a junker.

He shook his head to clear his mind and took another drink of his water, sitting in the big open feild mask off feeling refreshed. He lumbered back up to his feet clipping the mask to his belt, he was deep enough in the woods now no one would see him. He knew the place well. 500 miles away from any known trail, this was true monster territory. As the thought passed him by he caught a fresh scent of something and looked into the middle of the clearing he was wondering through.

There in the middle was a soft looking pile of clothes, he hesitated before placing his mask back to his face and preparing his hook, cautiously stepping closer to see if their was anyone there. After a moment of leaning closer and circling around he saw the small, girl? Girl is what he thought first but he couldn't be quite sure yet, he stepped in another step closer.

They were small and curled sleeping under the warm Ray's of the sun, on a pile of fabric that looked bloodied, their skin was concealed under a thin layer of mist, they didn't stir as he wheezed his way over them. He nudged with his spiked boot. Frowning under the mask he lifted them from their pile of clothes, they felt soft and warm in his calloused hands, he took notice that there was not really a source for the blood besides a slight pink ring around the slumbering person's mouth. They're face was a heart shape, slender eyebrows, soft chubby cheeks that looked like dimples would show if they were to grin, and long blonde hair.

He was oddly reminded of a churub when he gazed onto their face. He kicked through the clothes again frowning slightly. A withered human hand slowly sprawled out of the pile of clothes, drained of blood most likely. He'd seen it before. Maybe the churub was actually a vampire sleeping the sun away, it could explain the veil of mist. He felt grossed out and like he should kill the sleeping vampire, it wouldn't be up for hours anyways; however as tempting as it was he didn't have much in the form of slaying it right here. Better off to drag it away with him. Dispose of it a bit later. He frowned and felt them over again, sighing he chained the small figure to his shoulder and looped the chain comfortably around his bicept to carry them securely. 

It was a few hours later he made it to one of the boar dens he made long ago, it wasn't the one he had planned on going to but he really didn't want to be holding the vampire when it woke. He transferred them to a very sturdy post in the tiny dug out. He rolled his eyes as he thought of Junkrat falling into this place and saying it's a Hobbit hole, all nice and homey.

Hecontinued on and went deeper in the den adjusting the place to fit him a bit better now and stalking up on the supply of canned goods. Shifting out of his clothes so his sudden shift wouldn't break his outfit before, making a meal of ravioli and potato's. He ate slowly enjoying the flavors and being nude with the smell of nature all around himself, after his meql he came back out to deal with the annoying vampire.

They were awake now, shifting slightly and letting out sounds of fear, not calling for help just making noise. It wasn't uncommon whenever he caught vampires before they'd struggle too. They caught a wiff of his smell and let out another pathetic whimper, unexpectedly; they begin rolling their hips like they were in heat or very aroused, showing all signs of submitting to him. He chuckled darlky.

No thanks, Roadhog thought as he smiled lifting the holy simbol about to stab the soft chubby thing. He felt his change coming on it was sudden and strong and made him take a step back he growled annoyed that his body chose now, he couldn't fight it. Pain bloomed through his huge muscular body as his bones formed a new structure and his muscles followed suit cramping and splitting.

With his change over he stood even taller, the boar body hanging with longer limbs more stalky and razor sharp claws at the ends of his hands. He growled smelling the vampire again, they smelt like a... He couldn't place it. A vampire yes. But something just as ferial as if they were a shifter too. They crane their neck back to look up at him. Not afraid but still submitting, they whimpered slightly once more. The holy simbol having landed on their calf, searing them darkly. Roadhog growled again as he leaned over them. Carefully he took the holy simbol off their leg. 

"Please. Your not safe with me here." They say in a soft voice.


	2. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog gets some info and They get a meal

“Not safe?” He growled it low and dark, the hair on the nape of his neck standing straight up.

“Ye-yeah” They gulped in fear, face red and deeply blushing, “might come back for me, see if the sun kill’d me.” They’re voice trailed off their eyes on his beastial form. Probably just scared or intimidated, he thought frowning a little.

Never was the best at reading body language, humorous especially for an alpha. He growled again frustrated about to really finish them off, no clumsy foul play would get in his way of getting this vampire out of his life.

They shift in their chains, raising their hands, “Whoa now, no need to be brash, just let me out and I’ll be out of your hair in no time! I was just passing through, then I got jumped by a coven.”

He grunted not really moved or touched by what they said, but figured he’d get the details, he sat back on his haunches growling slightly, “No funny business.”

They nodded and agreed quickly, reminding him of Junkrat, who was always quick to agree. They go on to tell him about being taken from their home and forced into this life, he felt sympathetic but at the same time would have easily agreed to put them out of their misery. They go on for a little bit longer and start to tell him of refusing to eat.

“Bull. I saw it.” He growled bristling to the idea of them lying about this.

They raise their hands shaking their head. “No, no you can refuse to eat and then you go crazy. You get really hungry. You can’t stop it from happening. It’s why they’re gonna come looking for me, I ate one of the changlings.”

He raised his eyebrows confused, tilting his head to the side.

“You know, a prodigy, the next step in a species. I just got so hungry that I ripped right into the next queen, not the best idea for a meal I know, but now they want me executed, they tried trial by the sun. Left me with her body to remind me why I was being burned alive. Only shit… I’m still here?” Now they rambled to their self as Roadhog watched uninterested, catching another smell from them. They felt like an alpha in mannerism and speach but smelled strongly like a beta.

He heard a sound above his den that made him shake off asking what they were, he glared at the vampire and got up going outside. The night air was fresh and lovely, he smelled intruders, non chalantly he ripped into a few of them before the others noticed him there. He laughed covered in their blood driving them off, he hated when intruders passed by, he caught one and growled, “Don’t ever come into my terf,” he bit this one hard and ripped a few fingers off before flinging it after the rest of its coven.

Should have left the one I found alone. Wouldn’t be my mess to deal with, he sighed going back into his den.

They were loose from the chain trying to untie their other arm while also using the pole as an object to hide behind. “Gotta move, gotta move, gotta move..” they kept repeating, when they caught the smell of Roadhog covered in blood they froze, and started shaking. Paralyzed for a moment, they whimpered, “You smell good.”

He cracked his neck and growled, “you too.” He blushed and stared down at them, reeking of vampire blood.

The sudden way they dislocated their arm threw him off for a minute, he fully expected and braced for them to charge him and try to drink his blood, he had the advantage of surprise with the other group. But now he was facing off with a crazy o- instead of hitting him full force they dart under his massive gut and outside to one of the mangled vampires feeding on those instead.

He watched disgusted from the entrance of his den, frowning he laid down in the dirt there taking a bit of a dirt bath to scrub the blood smell off. They kept moving from one mangled limb to the next, they’re form shifted and they growled coming back towards Roadhog. He bristled again, yet they still just darted past him back into his dwellings. “What are you doing?” He grumbled annoyed at them for not leaving.

“Vampires won’t want me. I eat other vampires. I thought you said I could stay” He clearly remembered not inviting them to stay. He shook his head at them about to voice his protest, “Actually, hog, I think I just want to stay here with you. If that’s alright.” They nodded down to the branding the holy symbol had left, “Couldn’t go too far off with a mark like this, others would know.”

Roadhog thought about it for a moment, Stay with a cannible, or kick them out and feel guilty, or just kill them and get it over with, add it to the hundreds of others he had killed and not even remember them in three days… Three days. His rut. He felt himself bristle more, he was getting too emotional he wouldn’t make a reasonable desicion if he chose right now, they smelled nice and reminded him of a time when the tide was his home.

“You get really fluffy when you think that hard” they were sitting back in front of the support beam. He frowned at them and they shrugged licking blood off their hands, “What I thought it was cute…”

He sighed and grunted, “I go into rut soon. I don’t want to decide right now.” He curled into a soft pile of old dug out clay and sand, frowning as he tried to rest a little bit, the long hike catching up with himself.

Shrugging they shyly ask, “would you use me?”

He snorted half asleep, “don’t really want to.”

“That’s fine, thought I’d ask since mines soon too.”

Oh no, how soon is that? He frowned and looked at them conveying the question with body language alone. They shrug and hold up two fingers, “Two sleeps.” He groaned and hid his face. Maybe it would be bad but maybe it would be fun to have a partner this time around.

“Let me think about it…” He groaned internally. This was still a very awful idea. Was it bad that he was actually considering it too?


End file.
